User talk:AnimeCat245
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:アニソン ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 初代 ED page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:46, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hello...wanna...chat? Still doll85 (talk) 15:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Only ones We seem to be the only ones on this wiki ^^ Still doll85 (talk) 18:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Of Kagami-Jiji You don't know that Kagami-Jiji (the old man of the mirror) appeared in the 2008 movie Gegege no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! RE: Thanks You: Thanks for telling me that. Me: No problem. The movie's on YouTube Still doll85 (talk) 14:51, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Of Power Rangers I have watched all the way up to Lost Galaxy includin' some of the original "Sentai" series the monster footage came from Still doll85 (talk) 17:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Watched Rangers I have all the DVDs up to "Lost Galaxy." By the way, are you on Skype? I have an account now Still doll85 (talk) 04:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Skype That's too bad and I do live in Canada - British Columbia. And I'm on Pacific time Still doll85 (talk) 16:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Code? Code? no Still doll85 (talk) 00:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Code? Thanks. Because I have autism and it is very hard to understand instructions...And it is NOT a disease! Say will help me with the forum? Still doll85 (talk) 20:16, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Well...adding new forum categories. For example -> General Discussion: Blank. I tried to understand the "what-to-do" but it looks hard...I'm such a glupo-head...stupid. Still doll85 (talk) 16:44, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Forum Oh I see. And by the way, I love cats and rabbits too Still doll85 (talk) 17:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I only have one 22-year-old cat name "Trail-Mix"...she's a calico. I may got into the forum, I mange to post in the Community Portal Still doll85 (talk) 05:34, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re:cat Vin-Vin's a cute name and I'm sorry to hear that. Trial-Mix's brother Panda and my sister's old cat Suchi passed away a year ago. Still doll85 (talk) 15:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Didn't there's school where you are Still doll85 (talk) 20:37, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: 1968 episodes Thank you. If only someone would upload a sub-titled version of "Gegege no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Daihanran," I really wanna see it! Still doll85 (talk) 17:10, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Real bored Hi, it's me. I really wanna talk to someone here...because I'm really bored. By the way, I love your latest avatar...Wanna be friends? Still doll85 (talk) 20:00, August 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re: bored I know and there's a site where you could read the manga. Someone oughta make a "Gegege" fan-site in English with HQ episode screencaps...I only found this in Japanese Still doll85 (talk) 23:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi hi welcome to the wiki I'm Animaltamer7 and I'm finally glad some more users have joined the wiki :). User:Animaltamer713:12, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Birthday coming Hey, guess what?! Friday's my 29th birthday! Still doll85 (talk) 05:06, September 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re:Birthday Thanks Still doll85 (talk) 15:59, September 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: hi again Halloween is my favorite holiday! I have lots of horror films and Halloween specials to watch (on VHS & DVD). I already thought of a costume idea for next year - Neko-Musume (80s verison). And it is nice that you replyed. Still doll85 (talk) 16:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Halloween Thanks and we're dressin' up and ordering Chinese tonight Still doll85 (talk) 15:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE : Something Cool You : Hey, I found a blog that showcases pictures of abandoned places in Japan, pretty neat, right? :D Me : Yeah. Say there's a yokai wikia that needs work too. I had contribute a few pages Still doll85 (talk) 00:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) RE : RE: RE: Something Cool You : Say, do you think this wiki should be affiliated with the Yokai wiki? Me : Yes. Still doll85 (talk) 17:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC) RE : Templates You : Do you think there should be more templates on this wiki such as an episode infobox, under construction template, and a spoiler template? Me : Yes! Did you look at this blog post? Still doll85 (talk) 16:38, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back. I saw your edits on Yokai wikia. See my latest blog post - I seen to be the only one on the blog. ^^; Still doll85 (talk) 19:32, December 1, 2014 (UTC) RE : RE: Welcome back Thanks. Did you see my latest blog post - I seen to be the only one on the blog. Sorry to be obsessive ^^; Still doll85 (talk) 06:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Art Gallery Could I have a favorite fanart gallery? I'm not being a copy-cat ^^; Still doll85 (talk) 18:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC) RE : Episode infobox You : Hey, do you know how to make an episode infobox? If not, do you know anyone else who can help make one? Me : No sorry. ^^; I'm new at these things. Say did you look at my fan-art gallery and this? Hope to chat sometime Still doll85 (talk) 06:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC)